Help
by nopeway
Summary: Johanna is in the 69th Hunger Games and is injured in battle. How will she recover?


**Author's Note: This is a one shot, yes. And it may have some mistakes because I wrote this on a whim.**

* * *

As Finnick Odair's sea green eyes focused on the Capitol screens, Johanna Mason was in battle with a tribute who had come after her. She was on the Cornucopia, since mutts had ran out to attack the Careers, killing one. Graves of the dead from the dark days surrounded the dull silver horn. After 3 days of monitoring the Career camp and watching them get driven out by mutts, she ran to the Cornucopia and jumped on it when the mutts ran into the woods and graveyards surrounding the open field. A Career, from District One, was sent out to go look for her.

After another mutt, that was white with demon red eyes and a wolf like stature, chased him to the top of the Cornucopia, Johanna attacked. Now, they were fighting on the Cornucopia, him with his knives and swords, her with her axes and stolen hachets. Blight watched the fight with hope in his eyes; the same with Finnick. Johanna had reminded him of his little sister who had died when he was in the Games.

Suddenly, when Finnick looked to a glass of water to take a sip, a high picthed scream of agony had risen from Johanna. The boy from District One had driven a knife deeply into her leg and then her left arm. Johanna had then, with her good arm, slit his throat with the ax in her hand. A cannon went off as his head hit the ground.

Her right leg and left arm were bleeding. Bad. She pushed the dead boy over the edge in anger with her right arm, and then her eyes flashed the the leg in agony. And then the arm. She grabbed the pack she took from the dead girl from Five and pulled the sleeping bag that was stored in there. Johanna had two sleeping bags, at this moment, one from the Cornucopia and one from the girl from Five who met her demise when she ran into the Careers.

Johanna's knees went weak, causing her to fall to the ground. Finnick and Blight winced when a supressed yelp of agony escaped the 14 year old. After rolling up the sleeping bag, she put it in front of her to elevate her leg and wrapped the leg and arm in bandages that was in the boy from One's pack that he dropped on the edge.

A hovercraft came, picking the boy up. She watched as blood from gashes she made dripped off of his face, arms, torso, and legs. The slit in his neck somehow shined in the dull foggy sunlight of the grave arena.

Finnick's arms were crossed and sympathy washed over him, softening his features. Johanna got a bottle of water from her own pack and tried to clean the wounds only to end up in her having tears streaming through the dirt on her face from the agonizing pain.

"Come with me," Finnick said to Blight bluntly, pulling Blight out of his seat and directing him towards a crowd of drunk Capitolites, "I have a plan. Play along with it. It's simple." Blight responded with a small nod.

Finnick let go of Blight and pulled on a grin as he greeted the Capitolites. Blight shook some of their hands, getting a bit of glitter on his own from one, "Hello," Finnick said with an approachful, friendly voice, "I have a propistion for you all today, would you like to hear it?" The drunks nodded eagerly, staring in awe at the bronze hair sex symbol.

"Now, you see that girl from District Seven?" he nudged Blight before pointing to the screen at pained Johanna Mason, "His tribute? Well, she's in sort of a prediciment. How about, I," he eyed Blight for a second before looking to the drunks and continuing in a low, seductive voice, "acompany you this evening in return for any of you sponsoring his tribute?"

A women, seemingly the richest, jumped up nearly falling down. She slurred as the words escaped her lips, "Yes, I mean, you can accompany me, Finnick." She walked over to him, rubbing his arm gently, trying to flirt. Finnick didn't seem phased at all.

"But what does that girl have to offer?" the most soberest pondered. Finnick tilted his head and pointed to the screen as he spoke,

"Didn't you see how she killed that boy? That _career._ Didn't you see al those gashes on his body when she was finished with him?" The woman quirked a brow, rememering the events. Her skin was dyed a white blue and she had crimson lipstick on. Her hair was a sparkling like the clothes were, as if she was rooting for District One. Some of the Capitol crowd dressed in District colors for whatever District the betted on.

She pursed her lips before replying with, "Fine," in her Capitol accent.

It was nighttime, and Johanna was asleep on the Cornucopia with a sleeping bag under her, and the rolled up one elevating her wrapped leg. Her arm was also wrapped and rested on it's good side. She had gloves with holes for the fingers as a apart of her arena outfit. Her fingers were curled in to grip an ax but it made her appear even younger.

Then, she heard something hit the cornucopia. Her dark eyes flew open and a wave of pain hit both her arm and leg when she sat up, her eyes piercing the night. She glanced to her far right to see a sliver parachute. Her eyes widen and she started to drag herself to it. Upon opening the parachute from her first gift from a sponsor, she saw a slip of paper with neat handwriting that said,

"Thank Finnick. -B"

Her brows came together in confusion and she open up the container, finding a cream and syringe with green liquid that she has seen before in the hospitals of Seven. Since so many were cut and injured, the Capitol created an injectable medicine for the people of Seven. It had been used on her brother twice and her older sister once.

A smile crept on her lips as she knew the purpose of both medicines. The syringe were for fresh yet deep cuts. The cream was to sooth the pain.

She looked up and whispered, "Thank you, Finnick," and Finnick whispered back as he watched the screen in the Capitol,

"You're welcome, Johanna."


End file.
